For video applications, the YCbCr format is typically used because it is the industry standard for video transmission and storage. The YCbCr format is also typically easier to convert to and from RGB than from HSV. The ease in conversion is important because the final display is usually configured to accept data in RGB format. Increasing the saturation of a video signal results in a more vivid, and hence a more colorful picture. However, increasing the saturation of a YCbCr pixel is a processing step that is very prone to generating blatantly invalid pixels which result in invalid RGB values (and potentially visually annoying artifacts).
An appreciation of the present invention and its improvements can be obtained by reference to the accompanying drawings, which are briefly summarized below, to the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention, and to the appended claims.